Le chant d'une étoile
by Canada's dream
Summary: N'arrivant à trouver le sommeil Sting dragon salyer de la Lumière décide d'écrire une lettre. Mais à qui cette lettre était-elle destinée ? Arrivera-t-il à écrire ce qu'il à sur le cœur ? Sera-t-il guidé par le chant des étoiles ? Seule lui à la réponse...


Ohayo min'na! Me revoici avec cette nouvelle Fanfiction sur un couple que je n'aurai jamais imaginer écrire dessus mais pris d'inspiration j'ai laisser la plume dicter et donc je vous poste un petit OS sur le StingxYukino que je trouve très mignon. Concernant le titre je n'avais pas trop d'idée alors j'ai essayée de faire au mieux. Voila en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça me fera plaisir !

Bonne lecture ~~

* * *

**_Le chand d'une étoile_**

Il n'était pas habitué à être un insomniaque et pourtant cette nuit là il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette nuit avait bien été mouvementé par la petite fête organisé pour la fin et la célébration de la guilde Fairy tail vainqueur des Grands jeux magiques, mais aussi par les petites disputes habituelles entre guildes qui au final faisait bien rire tout le monde mais aussi par la présence d'une personne qu'il n'attendait pas.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé la trouver ici et pourtant elle se tenait devant lui bien apprêter et toute pimpante pour cette occasion. Leur regard c'était croisé ce qui avait eu pour effet de déstabiliser le dragon salyer de Lumière qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi gêné et pourtant elle continuait de le fixer. Au plus profond de lui il se mordit les doigts de ne jamais avoir prêter plus d'intention à leur camarades et même ami.

Chassant toute ces idées de ça tête il se leva sans faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller son ami Lecter qui dormait profondément, puis se sentant inspiré, il prit une feuille vierge et un crayon.

Pendant quelques minutes, il resta fixé devant cette feuille ne sachant pas par quoi commencer et tout naturellement il laissa parler son cœur, chose rare.

_"Yukino, _

_Tu vas sûrement trouver cela idiot que je t'écris cette lettre moi Sting de Sabertooth mais je me devais de le faire et surtout…"_

Il s'arrêta puis relu le début dans ça tête, un instant de réflexion puis chiffonna la lettre trouvant cela trop solennel à son goût. Il reprit une feuille et recommença à écrire se sentant moins tendu qu'au début.

_"Yukino,_

_Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour le comportement que Rogue et moi avions eu et surtout la guilde entière te demande ton pardon. Avant de rencontrer Fairy tail nous étions trop imbu de notre personne et la victoire était notre seule mot que nous connaissions, nous voulions tout simplement être les meilleurs. Le faite de t'avoir revu ma fait prendre conscience que nous devions changer en bien et pour cela nous aimerions que tu revienne et nous aide dans notre transformation. J'espère que tu nous reviendra tout en nous pardonnant. _

_Sting."_

Fière de lui d'avoir enfin pu écrire quelque chose de plutôt potable décida de la relire pour être sur de lui, ne voulant aucune erreur. Il s'aperçu d'une chose, cette lettre ne lui correspondait mais pas la moindre du monde, il avait plus parlé au nom de la guilde et non en son nom même si à la fin c'est signé de ça propre main, il n'aimait pas cette lettre et elle subit le même sort que la première.

Il reprit ces esprit et se tortura le tortura pour essayer d'écrire quelque chose de bien, qui lui ressemble et qui soit simple et la tâche n'était pas si facile.

-Bordel se dit il intérieurement ce n'est qu'une lettre pourtant alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

Il rassembla toutes ces idées et ce les passa en revu, certes il voulait qu'elle revienne mais pourquoi tenait il tant ? Il s'en voulait au fond de lui d'avoir été froid et distant avec elle et c'était excusé pour ça alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi est-ce si dure à ces yeux ? Lui qui avait réussi à tué un dragon de ces propres mains, qui a prouvé ça force en entrant à Sabertooth alors pourquoi une simple malheureuse lettre lui posait tant de problème ?

Il contempla le ciel pour ce changer les idées et fut surpris de voir autant d'étoile dans le ciel puis il se remit à penser à elle, il était plutôt heureux de l'avoir revu et il l'avait trouver particulièrement belle ce soir là. En fermant les yeux il arrivait à voir son visage, ces yeux, ça bouche et ces cheveux d'un blanc tout était magnifique chez cette fille ce qui le fit rougir. Il se rappela aussi de la première qu'il l'avait vu, elle venait de rentrée dans Sabertooth, à ce moment là elle avait l'air de sourire mais il ne c'était pas vraiment plus intéressé à elle mais de l'avoir revu sourire ce soir là…

Puis en réouvrant les yeux il aperçu une étoile filante, il sourit, maintenant il savait ce qu'il allait mettre sur cette lettre.

_"Yukino, _

_Je t'aime. Sting."_

Simple, à son image et tout content il l'a contempla fière d'avoir pu enfin mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

C'est ainsi qu'il retourna ce coucher le tête rempli d'espoirs et de rêves.

**~Fin~**


End file.
